Hush
by Ponya
Summary: [EN PAUSE] Stiles est aux yeux de tous un adolescent normal et doit à tout prix le rester : si les agents du gouvernement découvrent qu'il est un "Marginal", un être doté d'un don spécial, il sera chassé et éliminé. Il parvient sans peine à garder son secret, protégé par son père, jusqu'au jour où son chemin croise celui de Derek Hale, un Marginal en fuite. [Sterek]
1. Chapter 1

« Promets moi de ne jamais en parler à personne, fiston.

_ C'est promis papa.

_ Et n'oublie pas à propos de maman…

_ Maman est morte dans un accident de voiture, je sais. »

Stiles baisse la tête. Le cœur de Noah se serre mais il n'a pas le choix. Il ne peut pas prendre le risque de perdre son fils comme il a perdu sa femme quelques semaines plus tôt.

Il caresse les cheveux du garçon. Ce petit bout de huit ans est tout ce qu'il lui reste.

« Ça va aller Stiles, cette fois ça va aller. Personne ne nous connaît là-bas, et Beacon Hills est une très jolie ville. Papa va travailler comme adjoint et dans quelques années il sera shérif, ça sera plus facile comme ça. Ça va aller. »

Stiles acquiesce à peine. Noah sait qu'il lui a promis trop de fois que ça irait pour être convaincant.

Pourtant il ne perd pas espoir. Il ferait tout pour garder le secret de son fils. Il le protégerait quoi qu'il arrive de la folie des Régulateurs.

 **8 ans ans plus tard**

« P'pa j'y vais !

_ Sois prud-»

Stiles n'attend pas la suite mais connaît la chanson. Il claque la porte d'entrée et fait un signe de la main à son père à travers la fenêtre.

Il grimpe dans sa fidèle Jeep direction le lycée pour une longue journée d'ennui en perspective. Avec un peu de chance, Scott aura quelque chose d'intéressant à lui mettre sous la dent. Il n'y croit pas trop – il ne se passe jamais rien à Beacon Hills.

Stiles le sait, c'est une bonne chose. Après tout, son père est shérif et s'il y a des embrouilles dans le coin, ça devient son problème. Et les problèmes attirent parfois des Régulateurs...ce qui est encore plus emmerdant pour son père et lui. Stiles en a souvent bavé pour le cacher son fichu secret, ce n'est pas le moment de réduire ses efforts à néant par simple ennui.

Du moins il essaie de s'en convaincre. C'est que l'ennui c'est presque la grande faucheuse pour un hyperactif.

« Stiles ! T'es limite en retard tu sais ? »

Scott lui a à peine laissé le temps de sortir de sa Jeep sur le parking du lycée. Ça ne lui ressemble pas, habituellement son ami est plus calme.

« Limite c'est pas en retard, répond Stiles avec un clin d'œil. Allez accouche, t'as clairement un truc à me dire. Si ça concerne tes rendez-vous galants avec Allison je veux pas savoir.

_ Rien à voir avec Allison. Enfin c'est elle qui m'a appris la nouvelle mais…bref, d'après son père des Régulateurs sont arrivés en ville cette nuit. Il va y avoir un couvre feu et tout, personne pourra sortir après 21h.

_ Un couvre feu ?

_ Ouais, apparemment y aurait des Marginaux dans le coin…à Beacon Hills, t'imagine ? Mais ton père a dû te le dire. Ça craint, hein ?

_ Ouais, ça craint… »

Les hauts parleurs du lycée s'activent dès la première heure de cours. Le principal confirme la rumeur : « couvre feu à 21h jusqu'à nouvel ordre », « merci de ne pas entraver les activités des Régulateurs », « si vous remarquez une quelconque activité suspecte qui pourrait être liée à la présence de Marginaux, n'intervenez pas mais contactez immédiatement le 925 ».

Allison a l'air plus grave que d'habitude, Scott reste très sérieux, tout le monde chuchote à ce sujet.

Stiles, lui, reste silencieux et gribouille un coin de son bloc notes4. C'est la première fois depuis la mort de sa mère que des Régulateurs se trouvent dans la même ville que lui pour enquête. Il angoisse comme un dingue mais ne doit surtout pas le montrer.

Parce que Stiles est un Marginal, comme le gouvernement américain et 99% de la population disent. Un humain presque normal au détail près qu'il est né avec un don, un pouvoir surnaturel qui lui coûterait la vie si quelqu'un venait à le savoir.

Les Régulateurs sont en quelque sorte le FBI exterminateurs de Marginaux.

Ils ont tué sa mère il y a huit ans.

Stiles casse sa mine sur son bloc-notes.

« Tout va bien ? » s'inquiète Scott

Stiles lui sourit.

« Ouais t'inquiète. Je m'inquiète juste pour mon père, tu sais.

_ Je comprends, mais tu peux faire confiance aux Régulateurs.

_ Ouais carrément… »

Stiles ne ment pas tout à fait. Il sait que certains Marginaux sont réellement dangereux, détestant les autres humains au point de vouloir leur faire du mal. Stiles les comprend un peu même s'il ne blesserait jamais quelqu'un. Vivre dans le secret et dans la peur de se faire zigouiller pour un truc dont on est pas coupable, ça fiche un peu les nerfs.

Et puis il s'inquiète parce que de toute évidence, son père n'avait pas été mis au courant de l'arrivée des Régulateurs. Ces gars là se croient toujours au-dessus de tout le monde. C'est sûr que son père a été pris de court et quand on est shérif et géniteur d'un Marginal, c'est pas bon pour le cœur ce genre de nouvelles.

Il note dans un coin de sa tête que les Argent, eux, ont été mis très tôt au courant. Le père de Stiles les a toujours soupçonné d'être des Régulateurs sous couverture et les évite comme la peste. Peut-être qu'il est pas aussi parano que Stiles le pense, au final.

Stiles finit sa journée en ayant l'air aussi normal que d'habitude – c'est-à-dire pas trop mais assez pour ne pas être grillé. Personne ne sait à part son père qu'il a un don, même pas Scott ou Melissa.

Petit garçon, Stiles ne comprenait pas pourquoi il devait mentir à tout le monde et cacher son pouvoir. Après tout, c'était pas un pouvoir dangereux du tout, au contraire. Mais pas d'exceptions parce qu'un Marginal pouvait engendrer une progéniture de Marginaux avec des dons bien plus menaçants.

Bordel, qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait détester la Nature et ses idées pourries parfois…

Il est 16 heures et la voiture de son père est déjà là. Stiles croit savoir pourquoi – aucun moyen que son père ne soit pas rentré pour lui répéter d'être encore plus prudent que d'habitude, blablabla…

« Yo p'pa ! Lance-t-il sur un ton faussement léger. Dure journée je parie ? »

Son père quitte le canapé et lui fonce dessus pour le prendre dans ses bras. Stiles le serre en retour, et ça le rassure bizarrement. Il n'avait pas réalisé qu'il était si stressé depuis l'annonce du proviseur.

« Bon sang fiston…je voulais t'appeler ou t'envoyer un message mais tu sais ce qu'on dit, les Régulateurs aiment intercepter les conversations des autorités de la ville où ils enquêtes…ces fichus rats. Comment tu te sens ? »

Stiles force un sourire, il ne veut pas faire flipper son père davantage.

« Ça va, on savait qu'il y avait des risques qu'ils viennent fourrer leur nez par ici un jour. Je veux dire, ils sont partout ces gars là. Mais t'inquiète pas, suffit que je reste discret. C'est pas comme s'ils étaient sur ma piste.

_ C'est vrai…, soupire son père avec un air préoccupé. Stiles, promets moi de redoubler de prudence. S'il devait t'arriver quelque chose, je…

_ Il va rien m'arriver p'pa alors détends toi. Le seul à plaindre dans l'histoire, c'est le gars qui se fait traquer par les Régulateurs. Tu crois qu'il ou elle est de Beacon Hills ? Si ça se trouve c'est quelqu'un qu'on connaît bien et qui se planque comme nous…ça craint, j'espère qu'il recevra de l'aide…c'est peut-être qu'une gamine ou un mec comme moi. Ou peut-être même toute une famille...

_ Stiles…je ferais ce que je peux mais il vaut mieux qu'on laisse faire les Régulateurs. On ne peut pas se permettre d'attirer l'attention sur nous.

_ Je sais mais quand même, c'est totalement injuste…

_ Il reste malgré tout la possibilité que la personne recherchée soit dangereuse. Peut-être que…

_ Que son pouvoir fait flipper et qu'il vaut mieux pas lui laisser le bénéfice du doute ? »

Stiles a parlé froidement même s'il sait où son père veut en venir – se mêler des affaires des autres quand les Régulateurs sont impliqués, c'est jamais bon. Mais Stiles ne supporte pas que l'on fasse immédiatement le lien entre « marginal » et « danger ». Il ne l'a jamais supporté.

« Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire fiston.

_ Ouais, t'inquiète. J'ai des devoirs à faire, je te laisse okay ? Le meilleur moyen de pas se faire choper, c'est d'agir comme d'habitude. »

Son père acquiesce et Stiles est ravi de pouvoir monter dans sa chambre et de s'y retrouver seul.

Il déteste aborder le sujet des Marginaux. Il déteste encore plus savoir qu'un d'entre eux est en train de se faire traquer en ce moment même. Pour ce qu'il en sait, ça pourrait tout aussi bien être Scott ou Lydia. Non, Lydia est trop parfaite pour porter un sombre secret. Il psychote un peu et envoie un texto à son meilleur ami pour savoir comment il va. La réponse ne tarde pas – Scott roucoule avec Allison.

Stiles avait toujours su que Scott perdrait sa virginité avant lui, mais quand même c'est pas super cool d'entendre son pote de toujours parler de sexe quand lui se contente d'observer Lydia Martin de loin toute la journée.

La nuit a déjà commencé à tomber quand l'esprit de Stiles le ramène vers un sujet beaucoup moins léger. Le ou les marginaux en train de se faire chasser. Peut-être justement, sûrement injustement. La plupart du temps, les Régulateurs tuent les Marginaux dès qu'ils mettent la main dessus. Parfois, ils les capturent et personne ne sait ce qu'ils font d'eux ensuite.

Stiles a sa petite idée : torture, expériences…puis la classique mise à mort. Il y pense rarement, parce que dès qu'il le fait, il se sent terriblement seul au monde. Même pour quelqu'un de naturellement enjoué comme lui, c'est un secret effrayant et dur à porter. C'est pas comme s'il voulait stresser son père avec ça, alors il lui en parle peu et joue à l'adolescent banal, peu préoccupé par cet aspect de lui-même.

Ce soir c'est différent. Stiles n'arrive pas à se sortir de la tête cette histoire qui pourrait être la sienne. Qui avait été celle de sa mère…

Il se mord la lèvre au sang, se remet à gribouiller sur ses cours. Il fait ça dès qu'il est nerveux.

« Vas te coucher Stiles… » se met-il à murmurer

Merde. Le voilà tenté d'ignorer le couvre feu.

« J'ai promis à papa…il passe déjà sa vie à s'inquiéter pour moi… »

Ouais mais papa est au travail. Stiles pourrait juste faire un petit tour…et si la chance est de son côté il croisera peut-être le Marginal.

« Et après quoi ? P'pa a raison c'est peut-être un type dangereux. Et même si ça l'est pas je vais faire quoi ? Le planquer ? Et si c'est une famille entière en plus ? Je la planque quand même ? »

Ouais…ça pourrait être une idée. Après tout, Stiles apprécierait qu'on fasse la même chose pour lui. Il est sûr que son père apprécierait aussi qu'on fasse la même chose pour son fils.

Et si le type est sympa, Stiles aurait un Marginal avec qui parler. Un gars qui le comprendrait vraiment. Et si c'était une fille super mignonne ? Ou deux filles super mignonnes ?

« Je devrais pas faire ça. Je devrais vraiment pas… »

Stiles est sacrément talentueux pour ignorer sa propre conscience. Il attrape une veste – son vert délavé accordé à son t-shirt rouge et son jogging/bas de pyjama bleu ferait hurler Lydia – la clé de sa Jeep et file.

« Qu'est-ce que je fous ? Mais qu'est-ce que je fous ? »

Le voilà au beau milieu de la forêt de Beacon Hills, sur une route déserte super flippante la nuit. Il faut mieux qu'elle soit déserte en fait, parce que s'il tombe sur des Régulateurs ça va sérieusement barder pour lui.

Okay, il est peut-être temps de faire demi-tour. Il ne sait même plus ce qui lui est passé par la tête. Au fond c'est pas étonnant, Stiles a toujours été le roi des plans foireux, du genre qui les mettent lui et Scott dans des situations pas possibles, du genre qui…

« OH PUTAIN ! »

Stiles appuie comme un fou sur son frein et donne un coup de volant dans l'espoir de ne pas écraser la bête qui s'est jetée sous ses roues. Son capot entre en contact avec un arbre, assez fortement pour arrêter sa course, pas assez violemment pour s'écraser et écraser Stiles par la même occasion.

« Merde… » bougonne Stiles

Il a un peu cogné son front et prend le temps de vérifier qu'il ne saigne pas. Manquerait plus que ça. Heureusement il a la tête dure – son père le dit tout le temps. Il la frotte en râlant un peu et ouvre sa portière de l'autre main pour aller constater l'étendue des dégâts. Mais une fois sortie de la Jeep, il n'avance plus.

Une respiration forte et saccadée. Il peut l'entendre tout près de lui. L'animal ? Stiles est pourtant sûr de ne pas l'avoir heurté.

Un gémissement rauque cette fois.

Stiles sursaute et attrape son téléphone portable dans la poche de son jogging. Il s'en sert comme d'une lampe torche et balaye le sol autour de lui. Rien du tout sur la route ou autour de la Jeep.

Non, le bruit vient des bois. Évidemment, ça serait trop simple sinon…

Stiles crispe sa main sur son téléphone. En fait tous ses muscles se crispent – sûrement un SOS de son corps qui lui dit de monter dans sa Jeep et de se barrer. Pourtant Stiles déglutit et passe entre les deux premiers arbres face à lui.

Une voix au fond de lui se moque, « tout ça pour un animal ». Une autre le met en garde, « t'as déjà entendu un animal gémir comme ça ? ».

Il avance encore un peu. Maintenant il n'entend plus que sa propre respiration. Il fait super froid, normal quand on est en pyjama au milieu d'une forêt au mois de novembre. Stiles est à deux doigts de faire demi-tour. Son cœur bat la chamade. Il fait volte-face et…et se prend les pieds dans un morceau de bois avant de s'étaler de tout son long sur le sol recouvert de feuilles.

« C'est pas vrai… » gémit-il

Il se redresse tant bien que mal – ses mains sont bien égratignées mais il a l'habitude. Il s'appuie sur une jambe pour se lever et…une jambe ? C'est bien une jambe, mais c'est pas la sienne. Celle-ci est nue est couverte de sang.

Le cœur de Stiles rate un battement. Il se fige un instant, jusqu'à ce qu'il ait le courage de, tout doucement, tourner la tête pour voir à qui appartient la jambe.

Au milieu des feuilles et des branchages et à moitié sous lui, un homme gît inconscient. Il a l'air jeune sous sa couche de terre humide, il est sacrément musclé et nu comme un nouveau né. Mais surtout, il est blessé. Très blessé.

Stiles a un haut le cœur en remarquant l'énorme entaille qui traverse son torse. Du sang s'en écoule encore et pourtant le torse du jeune homme se soulève toujours au rythme d'une respiration tout de même faible. C'est un battant celui là.

Stiles avance ses mains tremblantes vers la blessure. Il ne peut pas le laisser comme ça, ça reviendrait à tuer cet inconnu puisqu'il qu'il a les moyens de le sauver.

C'est le pouvoir de Stiles. Un don parfaitement inoffensif, voué à soigner et à sauver, qui pourrait pourtant lui coûter sa propre vie. Stiles s'en est rarement servi. Il n'en a pas le droit et a fait cette promesse à son père. Mais là…là c'est un cas de force de majeure. Et puis Stiles n'est pas du genre à obéir aux règles.

Il croise ses mains, la paume de sa main gauche contre les phalanges de la droite, et les amène à trois petits centimètres du torse musclé de l'inconnu. Il ne peut pas s'empêcher de trembler comme une feuille. Il n'a pas l'habitude de…

« NE ME TOUCHE PAS ! »

Stiles sursaute si fort qu'il en tombe sur les fesses. Son cœur menace de sortir de sa poitrine. Il essaie de se lever pour partir en courant mais la main de l'inconnu l'agrippe impitoyablement par la gorge et se met à l'étrangler. Stiles attrape le poignet de l'homme et tire de toutes ses maigres forces pour le faire lâcher, sans grand succès.

S'il était sûr de s'en sortir, il se dirait qu'il l'avait bien mérité à force de n'en faire qu'à sa tête, mais Stiles ne voit clairement pas comment sauver sa vie et il se contente de se débattre comme un diable tandis que l'homme se redresse et le fait glisser sous lui sans arrêter de l'étrangler. Stiles lâche son poignet pour essayer d'atteindre son visage, de le griffer…il ne sait pas trop, il panique totalement. Ses poumons sont en feu et sa tête menace d'exploser.

« S-s'il te plaît je...juste te….soigner… » parvint-il à balbutier

Il croise le regard de l'homme. Un regard littéralement doré mais aussi plein de haine. Un regard fou. Au moment où Stiles commence à sentir ses forces le quitter et à se maudire d'avoir été si stupide, la main le libère. Il se cambre aussitôt pour prendre une énorme bouffée d'air puis il roule sur le côté et se met à tousser si fort qu'il s'attend presque à cracher ses poumons. Ça fait mal, mais c'est mille fois plus agréable que la sensation de se faire étrangler par une main deux fois comme la sienne.

N'empêche que Stiles est toujours à côté de l'inconnu qui a failli l'assassiner. Il tourne doucement la tête vers lui, effrayé comme pas possible. Mais le jeune homme le regarde sans vraiment le regarder. Ses yeux sont vides maintenant, pourtant il tient à genoux. Les bras ballants, il semble essayer de vouloir dire quelque chose.

Le cœur de Stiles se serre. Ce type a essayé de le tuer, mais il ne sait pas pourquoi, sa souffrance lui est insupportable. Peut-être parce que l'inconnu a l'air encore plus perdu que lui ?

Il tend de nouveau les mains vers lui, plus prudemment cette fois.

« J-je veux juste te soigner…tu perds trop de sang, tu vas mourir si je ne fais rien… »

L'inconnu plisse légèrement les yeux, comme s'il se demande ce que Stiles peut bien raconter. Comme il ne fait rien d'autre, Stiles approche plus ses mains et se concentre. Il visualise l'énergie dans le creux de son ventre et la fait circuler jusqu'à son torse, ses épaules, ses bras puis ses mains. Une pâle lumière blanche s'en échappe, chaude et enveloppante. Stiles ne voit pas la blessure cachée sous ses mains, mais il sait qu'elle se referme. Il le sait car il peut sentir une partie de la douleur de l'inconnu le brûler à l'endroit même où la blessure se trouve sur celui-ci.

Quand la blessure est entièrement fermée, il retire ses mains. Sa tête se met à tourner et il se sent terriblement faible. Stiles n'avait jamais utilisé son don pour une blessure aussi grave, mais il n'est pas du genre à réfléchir à ce genre de détails avant d'agir. Ses yeux se ferment, il part en avant.

Deux mains le retiennent. Stiles n'a pas la force de se dégager, il s'oblige simplement à rouvrir les paupières et tombe nez à nez avec le visage de l'inconnu. Ses yeux ont changé de couleur, ils tendent vers le bleu gris maintenant. Stiles le savait, ce gars n'est pas normal.

Il est comme lui.

« Tu es un Marginal, souffle l'inconnu.

_ Toi aussi.

_ Tu m'as sauvé. Ma blessure…c'est ça ton pouvoir.

_ Yep, et toi t'as essayé de me buter.

_ Je suis désolé. Ça fait des heures que je suis poursuivi par des Régulateurs. J'ai cru que tu étais l'un d'entre eux. Ils vont finir par me rattraper, tu ne dois pas rester ici. »

Stiles l'écoute à peine. Il est absorbé par le regard glacial de l'inconnu. Rien à voir avec une froideur cruelle. La sienne traduit plutôt la souffrance et la colère.

Stiles ne peut pas s'empêcher de se dire qu'il aurait le même regard, s'il n'avait pas eu son père pour le protéger.

« Je peux te cacher, dit-il soudainement.

_ Bien sûr. A moins que tu disposes d'un bunker creusé quinze mètres sous terre, à proximité immédiate et indétectable par les engins des Régulateurs, tu ne peux pas me cacher et tu ne peux pas te cacher, alors cours. Barre toi tout de suite. »

L'inconnu se lève et tire Stiles par le bras pour l'obliger à faire de même – impossible de résister, le gars fait trois fois son épaisseur.

Stiles se souvient alors – aidé par un coup d'œil – que l'homme est nu. Il retire sa veste et lui jette.

« Couvre toi un peu bon sang ! Et grouille toi de me suivre.

_ T'es complètement bouché ou quoi ?

_ J'ai une voiture, un père shérif et personne ne sait que je suis un Marginal. Soit tu me suis et tu te planques chez moi en attendant qu'on trouve comment te faire quitter la ville, soit tu continues à courir à poil dans la forêt telle une biche effrayée et éventuellement, tu te refais poignarder. »

L'inconnu le foudroie du regard et grogne. Littéralement, il grogne. Pour le coup son pouvoir doit être sacrément effrayant. Mais c'est un Marginal, le seul que Stiles ait jamais eu la chance de rencontrer, et c'est aussi un mec d'une petite vingtaine qui risque de se faire assassiner par une bande de cinglés encartés par le gouvernement.

« Alors ? Prochaine étape tu montres les dents, ou bien tu me suis et tu te donnes une chance de survivre ?

_ Prends pas ce ton là, Marginal ou pas tu restes un gamin en pyjama. »

Stiles lève les yeux au ciel et se détourne de l'inconnu pour filer en direction de sa voiture. Maintenant, il lui revient de le suivre ou pas. Stiles prie pour qu'il le fasse, même si le laisser derrière lui lui éviterait sûrement pas mal de soucis inutiles. Il monte dans sa pauvre Jeep abîmée et met la clé sur le contact. L'inconnu n'est pas là.

Stiles soupire mais démarre le moteur. Ce n'est pas comme s'il pouvait le traîner de force dans la voiture. Au moment où il baisse le frein à main, la portière avant droite s'ouvre. L'inconnu se jette sur le siège passager et la claque aussitôt. Par miracle il a eu la décence de couvrir ses parties intimes – il est loin d'être désagréable à regarder mais Stiles n'a pas franchement l'habitude de traîner avec des mecs complètement nus.

« Vu la tête de ta voiture, y avait vraiment pas de quoi te vanter, commente sèchement – mais c'est sûrement son ton habituel – l'inconnu.

_ Je l'ai encastrée dans un arbre à cause de toi, j'te signale.

_ Même sans ça, y a rien de brillant.

_ Ouais bon la ferme. »

L'inconnu grogne et Stiles se crispe sur son volant.

« Va falloir arrêter de faire ça … », râle-t-il.

Pour toute réponse l'inconnu émet un « tss » dédaigneux. Ça commence bien. Stiles reprend donc la route de chez lui avec une Jeep bien amochée et un Marginal grognon et recherché à bord. Une fois encore, se connaissant un peu lui-même, il ne s'étonne pas franchement de la tournure de sa soirée.

« Moi c'est Stiles au fait, Stiles Stilinski. »

L'inconnu ne répond pas tout de suite. Il a les bras croisés sur son torse et regarde par la vitre. Il s'est passé quelques minutes quand il ouvre enfin la bouche.

« Derek Hale. »

* * *

Prochain chapitre en fonction de mon inspiration, de mon emploi du temps et de vos premières impressions.

La bonne journée


	2. Chapter 2

Les premières habitations apparaissent au loin, ils quittent les bois pour la ville.

« Tu veux nous faire prendre ? Eteins tes phares. » ordonne Derek – parce que ce gars là ne sait clairement pas demander, il ordonne.

Stiles fronce les sourcils et hésite mais n'éteint pas les phares. Derek grogne et le fait à sa place. Stiles les rallume, Derek les éteint encore.

« C'est pas vrai ! S'écrie Stiles en le fusillant du regard.

_ Personne n'est censé être dehors avec le couvre-feu, répond froidement Derek. Allume tes phares et on se fera sauter dessus par des Régulateurs. Tu leur expliqueras que tu promènes un Marginal et que tu en es toi-même un au passage.

_ Si j'éteins mes phares on va se manger un arbre ! Pour moi ça sera le deuxième de la soirée, j'ai pas envie de retenter l'expérience et d'y rester cette fois. »

Stiles avance sa main vers la commande de réglage des feux – ce n'est quand même pas le gars à qui il vient de sauver les fesses qui va décider pour lui. Eh bien si. Derek le bloque en attrapant son poignet assez fermement pour le dissuader d'essayer autre chose. Stiles soupire et tourne le volant de sa main libre pour arrêter sa voiture sur le côté de la route.

« D'accord, qu'est-ce que tu proposes ? Dit-il sans cacher son agacement. Je peux contourner le centre-ville, mais ça va nous demander de continuer un moment dans les bois et si t'avais pas remarqué, y a pas un fichu lampadaire pour éclairer cette route.

_ Laisse-moi le volant.

_ Quoi ? De ma Jeep ?

_ De quoi d'autre, idiot ? L'obscurité ne me pose aucun problème. En fait, je vois même mieux la nuit. »

Stiles est très tenté de dire non. Ce type n'a vraiment aucune reconnaissance et il s'agit quand même de lui confier son bébé. D'un autre côté, Derek a un côté très effrayant et Stiles sait qu'il est trop tard pour faire machine arrière : pour la première fois de sa vie, il a dévoilé son don à quelqu'un d'autre que son père.

« Très bien, soupire-t-il. Mais c'était la dernière fois que tu m'appelais 'idiot', sans moi tu serais encore en train d'agoniser dans ton coin je te rappelle.

_ Je sais, et je te revaudrai ça. »

Stiles émet un petit « oh » surpris. Derek ne serait donc pas un sociopathe ?

« Mais si tu continues de dire des choses idiotes, j'adapterais mon discours en conséquence. »

Sur ces mots, il sort de la voiture en claquant la portière derrière lui. Stiles soupire une énième fois et se glisse sur la place que vient de laisser Derek. Finalement, ce type est bien un sociopathe. Un sociopathe seulement vêtu de sa veste et qui plus est, qui a foutu de la terre partout dans la Jeep.

En montant côté conducteur, Derek ne dit rien et Stiles l'imite. Il n'est pas très confiant au début, la lune et les étoiles sont presque absentes. Le ciel ressemble à une étendue infinie de pétrole qui ne rend aucune lumière.

Cependant, Stiles se rend rapidement compte que Derek conduit parfaitement bien.

« C'est ça ton don ? Tu vois dans le noir ? » demande-t-il

Derek lui jette un rapide regard en coin.

« Tu appelles ça un 'don' ?

_ Euh...ouais, fait Stiles en haussant les épaules. Tu appelles ça comment ?

_ Pas un 'don' en tout cas. C'est plus une malédiction qu'autre chose. »

Stiles reste silencieux un moment. Il ne sait pas pourquoi, mais il n'avait jamais envisagé son pouvoir comme une malédiction.

« Et donc, reprend-t-il finalement, c'est ça ton pouvoir ?

_ Non, mais voir dans l'obscurité en fait partie. »

Stiles attend la suite mais comprend rapidement qu'elle ne viendra pas. Derek n'est clairement pas du genre bavard et si Stiles veut apprendre davantage sur le Marginal, il va devoir lui tirer les vers du nez.

« Mes parents se sont rendus compte quand j'avais trois ans que j'étais un Marginal. Le chat des voisins s'était fait renverser par une voiture, il était mal en point mais je l'ai remis sur pattes juste en le caressant. Bien sûr ils m'ont aussitôt interdit d'utiliser mon pouvoir, du coup je ne sais pas vraiment jusqu'où il peut aller. Je n'aurais jamais imaginé être capable de guérir une blessure comme la tienne jusqu'à ce soir, par exemple. »

Derek lui lance un nouveau regard en coin mais ne dit toujours rien. Stiles est un peu déçu, c'est la première fois qu'il se confie à quelqu'un à ce sujet et il avait espéré faire réagir Derek. Quelques minutes passent durant lesquelles Stiles se demande comment faire parler Derek, mais au moment où il ouvre la bouche, celui-ci le devance.

« Mes parents étaient tous les deux des Marginaux, commence-t-il les yeux rivés sur la route. Il n'y avait aucune chance que je n'en sois pas un. Une de mes sœurs et moi avons récupéré le pouvoir de ma mère, celui de se transformer en loup. »

Stiles écarquille les yeux et entrouvre la bouche – il se dit vaguement qu'il doit avoir l'air d'un poisson mais est trop surpris pour vraiment s'en soucier. Il n'avait jamais entendu parler d'un tel pouvoir. Pour lui comme pour la plupart des gens, les Marginaux ayant la capacité de se transformer en animal étaient une sorte de légende. Un tel pouvoir était sûrement trop incroyable, trop effrayant pour que les Régulateurs en confirment l'existence.

Stiles réalise un peu plus à quel point il a été tenu à l'écart du monde des Marginaux. A quel point il est ignorant à ce sujet, et à quel point il a envie de ne plus l'être.

Des dizaines de questions se bousculent déjà dans sa tête mais il sait que Derek va se braquer s'il se met à toutes les poser. Il fait d'abord un petit tri mental et essaie de ne pas avoir l'air trop enthousiaste quand il parle.

« Et tu gardes une partie de tes capacités même quand tu n'es pas transformé alors ? Comme voir dans l'obscurité.

_ Certaines de mes capacités, oui. »

Stiles a envie de secouer Derek et de lui dire d'étoffer un peu plus ses réponses, mais le gars peut se transformer en loup quand même. Du coup, il se contente de soupirer intérieurement et de continuer calmement ses questions.

« Du genre ? »

_ Mes sens principalement, soupire Derek. Ma vitesse et ma force sont aussi supérieures à celle des autres humains, mais elles sont très réduites par rapport à ma forme animale. Arrête un peu avec tes questions maintenant. On quitte la route, guide moi plutôt.

_ Première à droite, deuxième à gauche, encore à gauche, la quatrième maison sur _Jefferson street._ Gare toi devant le garage _. »_ ronchonne Stiles

Dix minutes plus tard et dans un silence religieux, ils arrivent à destination. Ils quittent la voiture et rejoignent la maison le plus discrètement possible, par la porte arrière. Le cœur de Stiles bat la chamade il a déjà fait un bon nombres de bêtises, mais aucune vie n'était en jeu. Il se rassure en se répétant qu'il fait le bon choix. Certes, il a agi sur un coup de tête et en partie pour assouvir sa curiosité. Cependant, il y aussi la vie d'un homme en jeu et aussi grognon soit le concerné, Stiles ne peut pas parler de « bêtise » lorsqu'il s'agit de sauver quelqu'un.

Sans allumer les lumières au rez-de-chaussée, ils montent directement à l'étage et Stiles emmène Derek jusqu'à la salle de bain. Il file ensuite à la chambre de son père voler des vêtements parce qu'il n'y a pas moyen que Derek rentre dans ses tenues d'adolescent. Il trouve un bas de jogging noir et un t-shirt gris de sport. Stiles les avait acheté à son père un an plus tôt, pour le pousser à faire du sport et améliorer sa condition cardiaque. Bien sûr son père ne s'était pas laissé convaincre pour autant et les vêtements avaient vite été oubliés dans le fond de l'armoire.

Il les amène aussitôt à Derek et pousse un « oh ! » en constatant que le jeune homme s'est déjà débarrassé de la veste pour monter dans la baignoire.

« T'es super à l'aise avec ta nudité, râle-t-il un peu en déposant les vêtements. Je le serais aussi si j'étais foutu comme toi mais bon sang j'ai pas l'habitude de voir des mecs se balader à poil moi !

_ Et des filles ? »

Derek lui lance un regard qui, pour la première fois, n'est pas glacial mais presque taquin. Le coin de ses lèvres s'est même étiré en un petit sourire. Stiles se sent virer au rouge.

« C'est ça, marre toi. » bougonne-t-il en quittant la salle de bain

D'accord, c'est peut-être écrit sur son front qu'il est puceau, mais pas besoin de lui rappeler. En plus d'être sociopathe, Derek Hale est sacrément ingrat.

Aidé par une barre en fer, Stiles ouvre la trappe menant au grenier. L'échelle maladroitement fabriquée par son père se déroule dans le couloir. Il n'attend pas Derek et monte pour voir l'état de la pièce, éclairée par une pauvre lumière orangée. L'été dernier, quatre mois plus tôt, Stiles avait été de corvée grand nettoyage et avait dû dépoussiérer et ranger le grenier.

Il n'y a plus tellement de traces de son nettoyage. Le grenier est toujours aussi poussiéreux et sinistre. Stiles se dit qu'il colle un peu à l'image de Derek.

Il récupère pour Derek un sac de couchage dans un carton – celui qu'il prenait quand son père et Melissa le laissaient dormir avec Scott dans le jardin.

Il se retourne pour aller l'étaler dans le coin le plus chaud du grenier – le moins froid en fait, celui le plus éloigné du trou dans la toiture que son père doit réparer depuis des semaines – quand…

« C'EST PAS VRAI ! »

Il se retrouve nez à nez avec Derek. Lui est complètement stoïque, mais Stiles a le cœur qui bat à deux cent.

« Quoi ? fait calmement Derek – Stiles est sûr qu'il se moque de lui.

_ Oh rien du tout, j'adore être surpris par des silhouettes immenses découpées dans l'obscurité.

_ Alors tout va bien. »

Stiles roule des yeux et soupire un « oh mon Dieu » blasé.

« Voici votre lit, ô seigneur des glaces et du silence. »

Stiles plaque le sac de couchage contre Derek et se dirige vers la trappe. Comme d'habitude, son hôte reste silencieux.

« Tu veux manger quelque chose ? Propose-t-il quand même avant de descendre.

_ Je n'ai pas faim, merci.

_ Ouais, normal quand on s'est fait poignarder par un Régulateur hein ? »

Derek hausse les sourcils, c'est la tête la plus expressive que Stiles l'ait vu faire mais il ne s'en réjouit pas du tout.

« C'était maladroit…, concède-t-il. Mon père rentrera sûrement vers deux heures, il repartira vers huit. Du coup tu restes bien ici pendant ce temps, hein.

_ Je le saurai quand il y aura quelqu'un d'autre que toi dans cette maison. » Répond simplement Derek.

Stiles avait déjà oublié que Derek a des sens bien plus développés que les siens. Il faut dire que le jeune homme ne s'est pas vraiment étendu sur le sujet.

« Bon ben…bonne nuit. »

Derek hoche simplement la tête. Stiles commence à descendre l'échelle mais avant de disparaître complètement dans le couloir, il lance un dernier regard à son invité.

« Tu l'as déjà sans doute remarqué, mais je te le rappelle au cas où, fait-il alors. Je suis très bavard et très curieux, manque de bol pour toi, t'es aussi le premier marginal que je rencontre. Ma mère en était une, mais elle est partie trop tôt pour répondre à mes questions. Tu m'as dit que tu me revaudrai de t'avoir sauvé les fesses ce soir, et moi je veux rien d'autre que des réponses à mes questions. Tout ça pour dire…

_ Je répondrai à tes questions dans la mesure du possible, l'interrompt Derek.

_ Oh, euh…super. A demain ! »

Stiles quitte vite le grenier, un peu pris de cours parce qu'il ne s'était pas attendu à ce que Derek accepte sans râler. Il retourne à sa chambre le sourire aux lèvres. D'accord, il a pris d'énormes risques ce soir et il va devoir passer les dix prochains jours avec une écharpe autour du cou pour cacher ses bleus, mais il est loin d'avoir fait ça pour rien. Il va enfin avoir des réponses à ses questions.

Quand il s'allonge dans son lit, l'adrénaline s'envole et la fatigue retombe. Stiles pense vaguement qu'il devrait sûrement être davantage préoccupé, mais il abandonne vite l'idée et s'endort profondément.

« Fiston, tu vas être en retard ! »

Stiles cache sa tête sous son oreiller en grognant – son père a eu la bonne idée d'ouvrir le rideau de sa chambre. A cette heure du matin et cette période de l'année, la lumière est très faible mais c'est assez pour torturer les yeux de Stiles. Son père pose une main sur son épaule et le secoue un peu.

« Oui, oui…je me lève…

_ Stiles…est-ce que ça va ? Avec les Régulateurs en ville, j'ai plus de travail que d'habitude au moment où tu as le plus besoin de moi. Je suis navré fiston, mais s'il y a quoi que ce soit tu peux toujours m'en parler. Je serai là. »

Stiles lutte contre lui-même, ouvre ses yeux et offre un sourire rassurant à son père. Maintenant qu'il est assez grand pour être celui qui rassure, Stiles tient à le faire.

« Tout va bien p'pa. Je vis ma vie comme d'habitude, rien de nouveau sous le soleil. »

Son père n'en a pas l'air si convaincu, mais il lui sourit en retour et quitte la chambre, puis la maison. Stiles referme aussitôt ses yeux, prêt à se rendormir, quand son cerveau émerge enfin et lui rappelle sa soirée de la veille.

« Oh put- »

Il envoie valser sa couette et se redresse rapidement sur son lit. Son cœur s'est mis à battre la chamade. Stiles inspire et expire profondément pour se calmer, il ferme les yeux et se répète qu'il n'y a pas de quoi paniquer. Après tout, la situation n'est pas si dramatique et il l'a lui-même plus ou moins choisie.

« Ça va aller…je gère » souffle-t-il

Il ouvre les yeux. Puis il hurle. Derek Hale est à 30 petits centimètres de lui, les bras croisés et son regard froid rivé sur lui.

« QU'EST-CE QUE TU-HUUUUM ! »

Derek a plaqué sa main sur la bouche de Stiles et comme la veille, Stiles n'a aucun moyen de le faire lâcher. Ce gars est une montagne de muscles.

« Calme toi, je ne te veux aucun mal. Il faut juste que tu évites de crier comme ça si tu ne veux pas attirer l'attention sur toi. Même si je n'étais pas là, tu restes un Marginal et crois-moi tu ne veux pas des Régulateurs à tes trousses. »

Stiles répond juste un « hmm hmm » censé traduire un « okay j'ai compris » et acquiesce comme il le peut. Derek retire sa main et se recule, Stiles en profite pour se lever.

« Tu vas me brutaliser comme ça tous les jours ? Au cas où t'aurais pas remarqué je suis plutôt du genre brindille que musclor moi. »

Derek fronce les sourcils comme s'il ne comprenait pas. Il regarde Stiles de la tête aux pieds – sensation assez désagréable puisque Stiles n'est que Stiles, et que Derek est à peu près une Lydia Martin au masculin.

« Quoi ? ronchonne Stiles.

_ Ton cou. Je t'ai fait ça ? »

Il y a de la préoccupation dans les yeux froids de Derek. C'est presque une victoire pour Stiles, ça lui donne raison : Derek est probablement un gars bien, au fond. D'accord, il lui a pratiquement brisé la nuque, mais Stiles se rappelle très bien de l'état second dans lequel était Derek à ce moment. Et d'accord, ça devrait quand même le faire flipper, mais encore une fois, Stiles, c'est Stiles. Et Stiles est un Marginal, et il peut à peine imaginer ce qu'il serait sans son père. Ce qu'il serait s'il devait faire face à des Régulateurs, s'il était traqué comme un animal sauvage.

« C'est rien, répond-t-il avec un léger sourire. Tu t'es arrêté à temps.

_ J'apprécie ce que tu as fait pour moi, mais peut-être que je ne devrais pas rester.

_ Tu as autre part où aller ?

_ Pas tant que je suis à Beacon Hills, mais…

_ C'est réglé alors, tu restes. Je ne crois pas que tu sois dangereux pour moi. Ce qui est dangereux en revanche, c'est la colère de mon prof de math si j'arrive encore en retard en cours, alors je vais y aller et dès que je rentre, tu me racontes ce que tu es venu faire à Beacon Hills, comment les Régulateurs t'ont chopé et deux ou trois autres trucs. »

Derek lève les yeux au ciel, l'air pas franchement enchanté. Stiles s'en fiche, il tient à ses réponses. Il lui offre un grand sourire et se dirige vers la porte de sa chambre. Au moment de sortir, il s'arrête et se retourne vers Derek.

« Tu vas faire quoi aujourd'hui, d'ailleurs ?

_ Récupérer des affaires, mettre au point mon plan d'attaque.

_ Ton plan d'attaque ? répète Stiles, un peu surpris.

_ Je ne suis pas venu ici en vacances. »

Derek répond très naturellement, comme s'il était courant dans son monde d'établir des « plans d'attaque ». Stiles se demande si c'est le cas pour tous les Marginaux qui n'ont pas sa chance d'être protégé. Il réalise un peu plus à quel point il est étranger au monde des Marginaux, alors qu'il devrait lui-même en faire partie.

S'il arrivait quelque chose à son père, Stiles n'aurait aucune idée de comment survivre par lui-même.

« Tu n'es pas un psychopathe, rassure moi ? Soupire Stiles. Tu ne vas pas t'en prendre à des innocents ? A des pauvres lycéens ? A des policiers ? Mon père est shérif, tu sais, et…

_ Non, non, non et non. Ton père ne risque rien non plus. »

Stiles ne sait pas pourquoi, mais il croit Derek. Il acquiesce simplement puis quitte sa chambre en espérant ne pas le regretter un jour.

Il se prépare machinalement, comme il le fait chaque matin. Vêtements propres, jus de pomme, sac à dos et il part en cours. Il n'est pas motivé du tout, il a enfin trouvé quelqu'un qui partage son secret, et même si c'est le type le moins bavard du monde Stiles préférerait mille fois rester avec lui et enfin obtenir ses réponses.

Il essaie quand même de ne pas se plaindre. Après tout, tous les Marginaux du monde envieraient la banalité de sa vie. Stiles a du mal à s'en convaincre, il se sent en décalage mais il va au lycée comme n'importe quel adolescent. Là-bas tout le monde parle des Marginaux et des Régulateurs.

 _« J'espère qu'ils vont vite les attraper._

 __ T'inquiète c'est les meilleurs ! Les Régulateurs vont vite nous débarrasser de ces ordures. »_

 _« Ma mère me dépose et vient me chercher au lycée maintenant. Je te jure elle psychote à mort !_

 __ La mienne aussi, mais franchement c'est normal. On sait même pas ce que ces gars ont comme pouvoir. Si ça se trouve ils sont hyper dangereux ! Il paraît que certains d'entre eux peuvent cracher du feu, d'autres manipulent les esprits comme ça, juste en te regardant dans les yeux._

 __ C'est clair on peut pas prendre le risque, mais vivement qu'ils les explosent ces mecs. Lydia a dû annuler sa soirée à cause du couvre feu, elle avait déjà commandé l'alcool et tout. Ça saoule vraiment. »_

 _« Putain j'en reviens pas qu'aujourd'hui encore on n'ait pas buté tous ces dégénérés. T'imagines les gars finissent par joindre leurs forces ? On sait même pas de quoi ils sont capables ._

 __ Remarque ça serait plus facile s'ils attaquaient tous en même temps. Un coup de lance-flammes et hop débarrassés. »_

Ils crachent leur venin avec véhémence. Certains en rient. Scott et Allison essaient de ne pas en parler, Lydia se plaint que sa fête soit annulée à cause d' _erreurs génétiques_ , les professeurs demandent aux élèves de garder leur calme même si la présence de Marginaux en ville est stressante.

A la première pause, Stiles se précipite aux toilettes pour rendre de la bile. _Ordures, dégénérés, monstres, erreurs génétiques, désordre à éliminer._ Son père le protège si bien depuis toujours que Stiles en avait presque oublié à quoi la plupart des gens – si ce n'étaient tous – l'assimilaient.

A la fin de la journée, il se précipite en direction de sa Jeep. Même si Scott est resté avec lui du début à la fin, Stiles ne s'était jamais senti aussi seul de sa vie.

Il salue vaguement son meilleur ami et se met derrière son volant. Son regard croise celui d'Allison. Il n'y avait jamais vraiment pensé jusqu'à maintenant, mais il se demande si la famille de la jeune fille côtoie réellement les Régulateurs, et si dans ce cas là Allison cautionne la mise à mort des Marginaux. Stiles se dit qu'il ne pourrait pas lui en vouloir, pratiquement tout le monde cautionne ça.

Il arrive enfin chez lui. La voiture de service de son père est garée devant. Surprenant – son père est rarement chez eux à cette heure là.

Stiles a le ventre serré en passant la porte de chez lui. Il se demande si Derek est dans le grenier, ou s'il est encore dehors. Stiles a passé sa journée à se demander si le jeune homme allait parvenir à ne pas se faire attraper par des Régulateurs.

Il retrouve son père assis à la table de la salle à manger, un verre vide à la main et des tonnes de papiers étalés devant lui.

« P'pa ? Tout va bien ? »

Son père a l'air surpris de le voir – il n'a encore pas dû voir l'heure passer – mais il lui adresse un sourire.

« Disons que c'est un jour sans. Je dois t'avouer que je suis un peu perdu fiston, j'ai une décision a prendre, et elle n'est pas simple… »

Stiles prend une chaise et se met à côté de son père.

« N'y pense même pas, je ne vais pas encore te mêler à mes affaires, le prévient tout de suite son père.

_ Quelque chose me dit que les Régulateurs sont impliqués, là. Ça me regarde quand même un peu, et puis tu sais que j'en parlerai à personne. »

Son père se gratte la tête en soupirant, comme à chaque fois qu'il est le sur le point de craquer même s'il sait qu'il ne devrait pas.

« Deux Régulateurs sont passés au poste aujourd'hui. Ils seraient cinq en ville…enfin, quatre, le Marginal a tué l'un d'entre eux. »

Le cœur de Stiles rate un battement. Derek aurait tué quelqu'un ? Même si c'est un Régulateur, Stiles ne sait pas quoi penser. Il serait bien incapable de tuer, lui.

« D'accord…donc il y aurait un seul Marginal ? »

Stiles connaît évidement la réponse mais ça, son père ne le sait pas.

« Oui, les Régulateurs l'ont appréhendés grâce aux informations des Argent.

_ Les parents d'Allison ?

_ Non, son grand-père et sa tante. Ils ne vivent plus à Beacon Hills mais enquêtent sur des groupes de Marginaux qui se formeraient plus au sud de la Californie. Le Marginal serait issu d'un de ces groupes, ils avaient placé une puce dans sa voiture et se sont ainsi rendus compte qu'ils se dirigeaient vers Beacon Hills. Le Marginal avait dû s'en rendre compte, puisqu'il s'est débarrassé de sa voiture et a continué à pieds. Un des Régulateurs à réussi à l'appréhender à l'entrée de la ville, mais le Marginal l'a éliminé. »

Stiles se lève soudainement et se détourne de son père. Il ne veut pas qu'il voit son air dérouté.

« Stiles … ? le ton de son père est inquiet

_ Ça va ! Continue, je t'écoute.

_ Je ne suis pas certain que ce soit une bonne chose fiston…

_ S'il te plaît p'pa. Dans deux jours toute la ville sera au courant de toute façon. »

Son père fait mine de réfléchir. Stiles reprend sa place et lui adresse un regard presque suppliant. Il a besoin de savoir.

« Eh bien…puisque la voiture abandonnée n'est au nom de personne et que le Régulateur tué n'est plus là pour témoigner, nous ne connaissons pas l'identité exacte du Marginal. Cependant, Gerard et Kate Argent, le grand-père et la tante d'Allison, affirment qu'il s'agit de Derek Hale. »

Le cœur de Stiles se met à battre la chamade. Il retient même son souffle un instant.

« Ils attendent de moi que j'autorise la diffusion de son portrait dans toute la ville. Je dois aussi mettre en garde la population. Ce garçon serait aidé.

_ Aidé ? Répète Stiles d'une voix aiguë.

_ Par au moins deux personnes…une l'aurait caché après son combat avec le Régulateur assassiné, l'autre travaillerait pour lui depuis des années. »

Stiles essaie tant mieux que mal de ne pas montrer sa panique. Il savait que les Régulateurs comprendraient vite que quelqu'un avait aidé Derek après son combat à l'entrée de la ville, mais entendre son père le lui confirmer était assez terrible. Il décide de se concentrer sur l'information la plus surprenante.

« Comment les Argent savent ça ? Que quelqu'un l'aide depuis des années.

_ C'est confus…les Argent disent avoir mis au point un produit permettant de paralyser sur le champ les Marginaux. Or, quand les Régulateurs ont testé ce produit sur des Marginaux issus de ces groupes, ils se sont avérés être inefficaces. Le produit ayant été mis au point à Beacon Hills, les Argent soupçonnent qu'un Marginal du groupe joue au citoyen lambda et vit parmi nous. Il aurait d'une façon ou d'une autre récupéré la substance mise au point, l'aurait fourni à Derek Hale et son groupe aurait pu mettre au point un antidote. C'est complément….

_ Tiré par les cheveux.

_ Exactement. Et tu n'es pas au courant du pire… »

Son père soupire longuement et prend sa tête dans ses mains. Stiles décide de lui laisser un petit moment avant de continuer. Lui-même a beaucoup de mal à assimiler le flux d'informations.

Jusque là, Derek était pour lui un Marginal qui n'avait pas eu de chance et avait été repéré par des Régulateurs. Stiles l'avait sauvé en attendant qu'il puisse sortir sans crainte de la ville.

Maintenant, Derek a tué un homme, il fait partie d'un groupe de Marginaux – il y a des organisations de Marginaux ?! – et il reçoit l'aide d'un autre Marginal en ville pour monter un plan peut-être machiavélique.

Plusieurs choses échappent encore à Stiles.

« Admettons que ce Derek Hale connaisse d'autres Marginaux en ville et ait trouvé un antidote à la saleté de paralysant des Argent. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il viendrait se jeter au milieu d'une famille exterminatrice de Marginaux ?

_ C'est là que vient le pire…i ans, alors que Derek Hale était lycéen et vivait avec sa famille à Beacon Hills, sa maison a entièrement pris feu. L'incendie était volontaire, les issues avaient été bouchées. Les corps de Derek et de sa petite sœur n'ont pas été retrouvés, on les soupçonne d'être les coupables et d'avoir pris la fuite. Leurs parents, leur grande sœur et leurs jeunes cousins sont morts dans l'incendie. L'oncle, lui, a survécu mais est depuis plongé dans un mutisme que rien n'a réussi à briser jusqu'à présent.

_ L'oncle est hospitalisé à Beacon Hills ?

_ C'est ça, depuis six ans.

_ Ce n'est donc pas un Marginal.

_ Non, d'après les tests non. Les Argent bataillent pour le faire éliminer malgré tout, heureusement ils n'ont pas tous les pouvoirs. Quant aux Régulateurs, ils émettent l'hypothèse que Derek est revenu à Beacon Hills pour achever le massacre qu'il avait commencé et tuer son oncle. Les Argent, compte-tenu des produits anti-marginaux qu'ils mettent en place, sont également des cibles potentielles. »

Cette fois c'est à Stiles de prendre sa tête entre ses mains et de soupirer. Tout ça semble trop gros. Derek aurait massacré sa propre famille ? Il reviendrait à Beacon Hills pour finir le travail ? Ça ne lui ressemble pas mais après tout, Stiles ne le connaît pas. Si ça se trouve, il héberge bel et bien un psychopathe.

« Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ? Soupire-t-il encore.

_ Toutes ces accusations sont basées sur des suppositions. Il n'y a aucune preuve que Derek Hale ait commis un tel massacre. En revanche, il a bel et bien tué un Régulateur…je voulais éviter ça car j'ai peur que la population se mette à réclamer des Identifications, mais si je refuse de diffuser le portrait de Derek Hale aux Régulateurs, ça pourrait les inciter à douter de moi et à fourrer leur nez chez nous. De toute façon, si je leur refuse, il ne leur faudra pas plus de deux jours pour obtenir l'autorisation du gouvernement. »

Stiles hoche la tête, un peu perdu. Son père a raison, si la population prend trop peur, elle réclamera des Idenfications pour trouver les Marginaux se cachant parmi eux. Il s'agit d'un test permettant de distinguer humains « normaux » de Marginaux – au contact d'une forte dose d'iode, les Marginaux étaient pris de convulsions.

« P'pa…tu prends toujours les meilleures décisions. Fais toi confiance. »

Son père lui sourit mais son air est très préoccupé. Stiles aimerait plus l'aider, mais il ne sait plus quoi penser. Peut-être qu'il a hébergé un meurtrier, peut-être que les Argent mentent du début à la fin. Il sait que le seul à pouvoir lui répondre est Derek, mais il ne se voit pas franchement lui demander ça. _« Hey Derek, t'aurais pas massacré ta famille par hasard ? »_

« Fiston…à propos de ce que je viens de t'apprendre, au sujet du paralysant mis au point par les Argent…

_ Félicitations p'pa, t'avais raison à leur sujet ! » Fait semblant de plaisanter Stiles.

Son père réunit ses papiers et pose une main réconfortante sur son épaule.

« Je ne les laisserai pas l'utiliser sur toi. Je ne laisserai jamais personne te faire de mal.

_ Je sais, t'inquiète pas. »

Son père lui sourit et Stiles le lui rend en se forçant. Il déteste voir son père si inquiet.

« Bon eh bien il est temps pour moi de retourner au poste…je compte sur toi pour rester à la maison.

_ Où tu veux que j'aille ? Faire un coucou aux Argent ?

_ Je ne sais pas…tu pourrais aller voir une fille ? Tu ne mets pas d'écharpe habituellement.

_ Grillé. C'est une nouvelle méthode pour attirer l'attention de Lydia. Je te ferai bientôt un rapport sur le succès de l'opération. »

Son père rit et quitte la maison. Stiles en profite pour retirer la fameuse écharpe qui cache les bleus de son cou.

Il reste un moment assis à la table, la tête entre les mains et le regard dans le vide. Il se demande dans quoi est-ce qu'il s'est engagé. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, il a peur. Et s'il avait fait rentrer un meurtrier chez lui ? Chez son père…

Et si…

« Stiles. »

Stiles sursaute et se lève d'un bond de sa chaise. Derek est en bas des escaliers, ce qui veut dire qu'il était là depuis le début. Il le regarde fixement, froidement. Pour une fois, Stiles ne parle pas. Son cœur bat trop vite pour lui permettre de réfléchir.

« Stiles, tu veux des réponses à tes questions, reprend Derek. C'est toujours le cas ? »

Stiles hoche simplement la tête. A vrai dire, il n'a jamais autant attendu ses réponses de sa vie.

« Écoute moi bien, dans ce cas. Je dois d'abord te mettre en garde.

_ Si tu veux me conseiller d'éviter les barbecue avec les Argent…

_ C'est très sérieux. »

Stiles s'excuse face au ton grave de Derek et se tait. Il a la fâcheuse habitude de donner dans le sarcasme même dans les situations les plus sérieuses.

« Stiles, si je réponds à tes questions, tu vas te retrouver impliquer dans des histoires qui te dépassent.

_ Ouais, c'est ce que j'ai cru comprendre à l'instant avec mon père.

_ Détrompe-toi. Ça va beaucoup plus loin que ce que ton père sait. »

Derek se tait un instant.

« Tu as vraiment tué le Régulateur ? » demande Stiles

C'est sorti tout seul. Stiles parle souvent sans réfléchir. Le regard de Derek s'assombrit. Il descend la dernière marche et s'approche de Stiles.

« Oui. » dit-il

Il s'arrête à mi-chemin, comme s'il guettait la réaction de Stiles. Mais Stiles ne bouge pas et s'assoit de nouveau sur sa chaise. Il sent son cœur battre plus vite.

« Ce n'est pas le premier que je tue, ajoute Derek. Et pas le dernier. Si je t'en dis plus à ce sujet, tu ne pourras pas faire machine arrière. Tu seras impliqué, crois-moi. »

Stiles se mord la joue et se met à pianoter nerveusement sur la table. Une petite voix lui dit de fuir, mais le petit démon sur son épaule – Stiles Jr – lui dit de rester et d'écouter.

« Je t'écoute. » dit-il.

Derek soupire et le rejoint. Il prend la chaise en face de lui et plante ses yeux dans ceux de Stiles.

« Tu es un privilégié, Stiles. Tu as toujours été protégé. Tu devrais ravaler ta curiosité et le rester.

_ Je sais, répond Stiles sans sciller.

_ Si je te parle, tu entreras dans le monde des Marginaux. Je ne peux pas te garantir que tu pourras en sortir, ou en tout cas en sortir indemne. »

Stiles retient sa respiration un moment. Il n'a pas peur pour lui, mais pour son père. Qu'adviendra-t-il de leur famille si Stiles s'embarque dans quelque chose de dangereux ? Stiles hésite un instant.

Puis des mots lui reviennent en tête – « _vivement qu'ils les explosent ces mecs », « j'en reviens pas qu'aujourd'hui encore on n'ait pas buté tous ces dégénérés »._

« Mon père m'a peut-être protégé jusqu'à maintenant, mais il ne pourra pas le faire indéfiniment, finit-il par dire d'un ton inhabituellement sérieux. Je suis un Marginal moi aussi. Je t'écoute. »

* * *

Cher-e-s lecteurs/lectrices,

Mille merci pour vos retours. Je réponds aux reviews en MP, mais je profite du poste de ce chapitre pour remercier chaleureusement tous les guests qui ont aussi laissé leur petite trace dans les reviews. Des bisous et de l'amour pour vous aussi!

Avoir vu American Assassin m'a pas mal inspirée (soyons clairs, rien à voir avec le scénario…). Je vous poste donc ce chapitre rapidement. La semaine prochaine sera en revanche très chargée pour moi donc je ne promets rien.

Vous l'aurez peut-être compris à la suite de ce chapitre, cette fiction va être un peu compliquée, parfois prise de tête, alambiquée.

Gros méchants, organisations rebelles et choix difficiles pour nos adorés Stiles et Derek au rendez-vous.

Je compte sur vous pour vous accrocher un peu et je suis totalement disponible pour vous éclairer au besoin.

La bonne journée

Ponya


End file.
